Nightfall:Escape from the Profaned Mesa
August 4th 12:01 AM Arizona/Utah Border, Outside Nemo's House The sunless monster's long arms rise up, pulling it dark body out of the wreckage of Nemo's destroyed house. It's skin looks dark and rough and it's body is massive, standing over thirty feet. As Trent stands there in front of the large unfinished glyph, he sees that its face has no eyes, ears or nose but does still have a large mouth that looks strong enough to easily bite someone in two. The otherwordly monster turns its head slowly towards Trent and Coty before letting out another fear inducing scream that echoes through out the dark desert. Trent: He sees the monster opens its massive mouth and quickly covers his ears as best as he can, though like before it only helps a little as he's still forced to close his eyes and bare through the painful sound. Omniance - Today at 11:10 AM Coty: As he's running in the opposite direction he stumbles, grabbing the sides of his head as he tries to keep running, but he can't concentrate as his eyes close tight and he falls to his knees. He takes a deep breath through his gritted teeth, and opens one eye to look ahead, the edge of the plateau about a hundred and fifty yards away, though it's hard for him to concentrate on just what he can do with the creature's scream piercing through his ears and mind. Arbi - Today at 11:19 AM Trent: He takes a few steps back before lowering his hands and looking back up at the monster and then quickly down at the large glyph in the ground. Knowing they can't outrun this monster, he thinks and remembers Nemo's past warlock experiences to help him figure out what to do. He quickly finishes a few lines in the circles in ritual in front of him with his black fire and holds his hand out before speaking. His voice suddenly sounds darker and deep, as if what language he's speaking shouldn't be spoken so close to a hellmouth. DAROLANU EL CASARMA OME GIL ELASA BIAB UMD. Omniance - Today at 11:58 AM A huge silvery sword falls from the sky and slams into the ground directly in front of Trent, making a loud, deafening, "thud" as it impacts. The delicate lines of glyph flicker and smoulder turning cold as the cinders from it begind to waft through the air and a roiling shadowy fog suddenly radiates outwards from the sword. A large dark figure, clad in a huge suit of polished black plate-armor, rises upwards from the darkness, grabbing the sword and ripping it from the ground. Looking like a huge knight in bloated heavy armor with totured expressions molded into the breastplate, and wielding the massive blade in one hand, and a huge notched shield in the other, it looks up at the abomination and a sinister red glow suddenly shines from the front of its helm, like a single crimson eye. Despite its huge size and extremely heavy equipmrnt, it begins to slowly hover up into the air. Arbi - Today at 12:04 PM Trent: He watches the knight rise out from the glyph with a smile, since he summoned him he knows he should have some power over him. But before he asks this knight any favors, with Coty so far away, he decides to get him first before trying to leave. He turns and runs after him. Coty! Omniance - Today at 12:07 PM Coty: He's already run quite far, running being his entire purpose in football, and he's almost to the edge of the plateau. As he heard the Pursuer though, he slowed down, looking back to see what was happening. Hearing Trent call for him he stops and looks to him, calling out across the desert plateau. You think that'll stop him?! He looks to the black knight, only really visible in the night due to the crimson glimmer of his helm and the silvery metal of his huge sword and shield. Arbi - Today at 12:13 PM Trent: He stops, thinking it's stupid that he's runnig after him. He uses black fire to quickly draw a small glyph in front of him, it looks simple compared to the demonic mess Nemo wrote up to banish the Gemini to hell. Coty... The black lines in the desert glow with fire before Coty suddenly appears standing in front of him, little harmless cinders coming off his clothes before they vanish. He can take us to safety.(edited) Omniance - Today at 12:15 PM Coty: He looks around, raalizing that Trent just teleported him all the way back. What? How? Arbi - Today at 12:16 PM Trent: Does it matter? He looks back at the dark knight, his voice becoming dark as he speaks again. ZACAR OME ADAGITA EN SALAMANN.(edited) Omniance - Today at 12:28 PM The glyph flares bright red, and a massive hawk-like bird rushes up out of it, leaving a trail of shadowy feathers in its wake. It turns and swoops down towards the two young men. Coty turns and runs, Trent being grabbed in one taloned claw, then easily catching up to Coty, it grabs him also, and carries them up into the sky. In an instant Coty and Trent suddenly hit the ground and tumble through a grassy lawn for a few feet before stopping. Coty: What the... Hell? He grunts as he gets to his feet and quickly looks around. The sight is immediately familiar to him. What in the fuck? He and Trent are standing on a soft, slightly moist lawn, in front of a row of small two-house lot. That thing brought us here? He looks around again, a hawk-like screach echoes through the night. Arbi - Today at 12:33 PM Trent: He gets to his feet, wiping his wet hands onto his jeans before he looks up at the large hawk flying away. I told him to take us home but this isn't my house. He says as he looks back at the building in front of them.(edited) Omniance - Today at 12:36 PM Coty: It's my house. He reaches behind him and unclips his keys from his jeans, and walks up a few steps to the front door, openning it. We're in Vegas. He turns and nods his head in the direction away from the house, and in the distance Trent can see the luminous city of Las Vegas in the distance, about ten miles away. Arbi - Today at 12:39 PM Trent: He turns and looks at the distant Las Vegas, never having been here before. Oh. He looks back at Coty and walks up to him. ...I was hoping it would take us to Pasadena but at least we're far away from that monster now. Omniance - Today at 12:41 PM Coty: He shakes his head. How the hell was I supposed to know some giant thing could fit in that small jar. He walks into the house, leaving the door open for Trent. Arbi - Today at 12:43 PM Trent: He follows him inside and takes a look around the room before looking back at him. I had the situation under control. Why did you keep trying to open it?(edited) Omniance - Today at 12:44 PM Coty: That spider-bitch has my brother, said if I didn't open it she'd kill him. He makes his way to the phone and starts dialing Shane's house. I didn't have a choice. Arbi - Today at 12:46 PM Trent: He goes quiet, remembering Stacy Lee as the human she was before the monstrous spider form appears in his mind again. He doesn't say anything while Coty is on the phone. Omniance - Today at 12:46 PM Coty: He waits anxiously as the line rings, hoping his brother will pick up. Arbi - Today at 12:48 PM An unfamiliar voice picks up the phone, it's a girl. ...Hello? Omniance - Today at 12:48 PM Coty: He looks to Trent. Who is this? Where's my brother? Arbi - Today at 12:53 PM Ember: It's Ember, Troy's friend from the diner. We came here to check up on him and... I think we found your brother. He was outside, tied up. Omniance - Today at 12:54 PM Coty: He's alright though?! His voice almost breaks, as for what might be the first time in his life he sounds concerned. Put him on the phone! Arbi - Today at 12:59 PM Ember: She looks down at Shane who's resting on the couch in the living room. It looks like the power's back on. She pokes him awake and holds the phone out to him, whispering. Your brother? Omniance - Today at 1:03 PM Shane: He grunts deeply, seeming to be a little disoriented. While wrapped up he had a lot of trouble breathing, which wore him down. After a moment he grabs the phone. Coty? Coty: Shane! Fuck man, I can't believe you let that spider get you. He sounds happy. Shane: What? Coty: I meant, you're alright? She didn't hurt you did she? Shane: He lets out an irritated gasp and stand up. I think I'll live. Coty: Fuck man, you scared me... Shane: He looks at Ember. I think that thing was going to kill me, but Troy's friends from town showed up just in time. Arbi - Today at 1:09 PM Jesse: He's sitting on the other couch up against the wall, his guitar on the seat beside him. The flood lights scared her off but now we're scared to leave you alone. Theres three floodlights on the floor near him and Ember. Omniance - Today at 1:14 PM Shane: He looks at Jesse for a moment. Where the hell are you Coty? I thought she'd gotten you. Coty: I'm in Vegas- Shane: Wha- Coty: It's a long story. I'll try to get back up there as quickly as possible, but I'm gonna have to borrow a car, and the drive is at least eight hours. Tell Nemo and his brothers to stay the hell away from his house out in the desert. Shane: ...Why? Coty: Look, I fucked something up, alright, that spider-bitch told me she was going to kill you unless I opened that jar with that sack Nemo took out of Lucas, and now there's a giant monster from that Sun-world stomping around out there in the desert at Nemo's old place. Just tell them to keep away. I don't think anything can fight it. He looks over at Trent. We'll try to make our way to you, I have my cellphone, but I need to charge it a little before I can use it. I'll see you soon. Shane: He sighs. Seeya. Coty: He hangs up.(edited) Arbi - Today at 1:16 PM Trent: Is he okay? He's on the couch trying to relax a little, still a little shaken up from that monster from the sunless. Omniance - Today at 1:17 PM Coty: He seems fine. I guess some of Troy's friends saved his ass. He looks around the house, just wanting to take a moment to clear his head. Man I'm starving. He heads over into the small kitchen and opens the fridge. Arbi - Today at 1:20 PM Trent: He looks down, his clothes smell like smoke and the old smell all the furniture from Wake motel has. Mind if I use your shower? Omniance - Today at 1:21 PM Coty: We could use it together. He peaks out passed the fridge with a raised eyebrow. Arbi - Today at 1:22 PM Trent: He stands up and looks at the little fridge door he's hiding behind. I thought you were gonna eat something?(edited) Omniance - Today at 1:24 PM Coty: A man cannot survive on bread and water alone. He looks back in the fridge. He pulls out a half gallon of milk and takes off the top, drinking from the carton. Arbi - Today at 1:27 PM Trent: Without saying anything he takes off his shirt and walks to the bathroom, unzipping his jeans as he walks out of sight. Omniance - Today at 1:31 PM Coty: He watches Trent take off his shirt, still drinking from the milk carton. As he lowers the milk carton he looks back to the direction Trent went and feels weird suddenly, something about him reminding him of Shane. He sighs and looks into the frigde, muttering to himself as he grabs a bit of lunch meat. Hot naked guy in my house and the likelyhood of a good time has somehow diminished... This just isn't my week.(edited) Arbi - Today at 1:32 PM Meanwhile... Yuri: The three of them are back in the large office room where all of Troy's radio equipment is sitting. There hasn't been much talknig as they try to think of a way to reach Trent, who they think is still in Arizona. Omniance - Today at 1:37 PM Troy: Why don't you just yadda him? Nemo: ...Huh? He still seems a little out of it, like he's recovering from something. Troy: "Yadda yadda" and then his name? Nemo: How would I do that, I can only do that with you because you have that radio with my sigil engraved on it. Troy: He still has your powers, right? Nemo: Huh? Troy: He looks frustrated by Nemo's fumbling mental state. Trent copied your powers. Can't you talk to him that was somehow? Nemo: ...Oh... Yeah... Give me a second my head's still spinning... I have to think of a way to do that... Troy sighs in annoyance.(edited) Arbi - Today at 1:45 PM Yuri: He looks like he isn't paying much attention to either of them as he thinks about his brother's safety. Lucas said he felt something dark inside him, right after he touched my shoulder. But that doesn't make sense... unless... Omniance - Today at 1:45 PM Troy: Unless what? he looks at Yuri. You think the same thing that happened to Rava happened to him?(edited) Arbi - Today at 1:47 PM Yuri: Maybe... me and Lucas have this supernatural connection between us. I think that may of had something to do with it. Omniance - Today at 1:48 PM Nemo: He suddenly lets out a long sigh and stands up from sitting on the edge of the bed. Yadda-yadda... -Wait. Trent is his full name right? His real name? Arbi - Today at 2:00 PM Yuri: He looks back at Nemo, thinking for a moment. Yeah... he never told me his last name but I saw it on his driver's license once. It's Trent Collins. Omniance - Today at 2:03 PM Nemo: He shakes his head a little. Yadda-yadda- Troy: Nemo. Nemo: ...Whaaaat the fuck do you want?! He turns and glares at Troy. Troy: He's holding up a tiny piece of chalk. The glyphs... For the call? Nemo: He pauses, then grabs the chalk and quickly scribbles two circular glyphs on the carpet. YADDA-YADDA TRENT COLLINS! Both glyphs light up suddenly, and Trent's image appears in the one opposite to Nemo. Arbi - Today at 2:09 PM Trent: He's standing in front of a mirror with a towel wrapped around his waist, it looks like he's in a bathroom. He narrows his eyes when he sees Nemo and changes the projection so it only shows him from the waist up while he's talking. ...I thought you could only do this with Troy because of the sigil. Omniance - Today at 2:10 PM Nemo: He ignore Trent's question when he sees that he isn't running for his life. Are you taking a shower? Arbi - Today at 2:12 PM Trent: I just did. I'm at Coty's house. He takes his towel off and dries his hair. I took a chance with the hellmouth and summoned the Pursuer. I told him to take us home before that thing had another chance to kill us.(edited) Omniance - Today at 2:15 PM Nemo: ...So you're in Vegas? He looks at Yuri. I don't have any runes of passage in Nevada, the witches there scrub them clean. You'll have to make for the border. The closest one I have is at the Death Valley junction, behind the Amargosa Cafe. Arbi - Today at 2:26 PM Trent: I'll tell Coty. He lowers the towel and looks at Nemo. I'm surprised you're awake after what happend to Ravask. Omniance - Today at 2:27 PM Nemo: He sighs. Don't say his name out loud, man! He shakes his head. Anyway, I had a rude awakening from an old "friend". We need you to help us get Lucas, I think he's been sent to the Sunless, so try and get moving. Arbi - Today at 2:30 PM Trent: He knows it's Yuri's fault without even asking, since he's the only one who could even have that power. We'll try to get there quick, see you guys soon. The projection stops and the glyph's light fades away. Trent: He walks of the bathroom and into the small living room, wearing black shorts and a dark grey shirt. It's one of the outfits he used to wear before he was killed. Did you hear all that? Omniance - Today at 2:38 PM Coty: He's on the phone. I just need it for a day or two, it's a family emergency... Promise I'll make it up to you. Trent can hear some girl on the other end. I'll make it to both of you then... As many times as you want me to. He looks to Trent. ...I'll be over to pick it up in a few minutes then... No not tonight... I said it was an emergency, when I get back... I'm on my way. He hangs up, putting the phone back on the wall. Got us a ride. Arbi - Today at 2:42 PM Trent: He walks across the living room towards the front door. Death Valley junction, at the Amargosa Cafe. Nemo can teleport us back to the motel from there.(edited) Omniance - Today at 2:43 PM Coty: He thinks for a moment. I think I passed that on the way up there last week. He grabs a half-eaten sandwich from the table. Let's get going, it's at least an hour away. Arbi - Today at 2:45 PM Trent: He opens the door and walks out with him. I'm glad you changed your mind, otherwise Nemo and the others would've saw everything.(edited) Omniance - Today at 2:46 PM Coty: He just lets out a long sigh. Something about you reminded me too much of my brother. He starts walking quickly. Arbi - Today at 2:48 PM Trent: He stops walking and looks at him, a little caught off guard by the comment. ...We don't even have the same hair color. Omniance - Today at 2:49 PM Coty: It's your build or something. I don't know what it is.He looks back at Trent, he definately has a weirded out expression. Arbi - Today at 2:50 PM Trent: He starts walking again, thinking that he's lying. It's okay if you're straight, you don't need to make up excuses. Believe me.(edited) Omniance - Today at 2:52 PM Coty: He rolls his eyes and shakes his head as they reach another small house down the road. He starts walking up the path and looks back at Troy and calls out. I guess I'll just have to prove myself to you in the very near future, won't I? Arbi - Today at 2:57 PM Trent: That was your only chance, bud. He stays behind while Coty heads off to talk to his girlfriends, whispering to himself as he looks around the neighborhood. You blew it... Omniance - Today at 2:58 PM Meanwhile... Arbi - Today at 3:03 PM Lucas wakes up, the first thing he sees is the dirt he's laying down on. As he gets up and looks around he sees that the sky is covered in dark clouds, though it's not raining it is windy. The landscape looks nothing like Cold Springs, all the trees are gone and the mountains that should be around have flattened quite a bit. It does look like there used to be a large building behind him, similar to the Wake motel but it's all in ruins. All the walls are torn down and the wood looks burnt, like some explosion went off here a long time ago. Omniance - Today at 3:06 PM Lucas: He narrows his eyes and looks around, running his hand through his hair to shake the dirt from it, he can feel his horns. Without thinking he calls out into the darkness. ...Yuri?! Arbi - Today at 3:07 PM Lucas's voice echoes a little but there's no response. When he tries taking a step forward his foot hits the side of Chris's leg, he's on the ground beside him motionless. Omniance - Today at 3:10 PM Lucas: He as he realizes it's Chris, his chest immediately begins to glow with fire, but then suddenly stops as he realizes where he might be. He quickly looks around for a shelter of some kind, suddenly feeling vulnerable in the open darkness. Arbi - Today at 3:12 PM The ruins around him don't look safe but a closer look couldn't hurt. Omniance - Today at 3:14 PM Lucas: He looks back down at Chris. He feels strange, seeing him laying there, practically naked and out cold. He decides to leave him and quickly hurries off to the nearby ruins, looking around the burnt rubble for a place to hold out until Yuri hopefully shows up.